Lunch Date
by im-still-into-you
Summary: Oneshot based on a prompt I saw floating around tumblr where Spencer and Toby have lunch with Mrs. Hastings.


**This is based on a prompt I saw floating around tumblr asked by an anon that no one really seemed to be using. **

_**Prompt: toby and spencer meet mrs hastings at the brew for lunch (similar to the scene in 5x06 when her mom asked spencer where toby was) add spoby fluff and sweetness to it and let them share like a sandwich and coffee together with mrs hastings being like aww**_

**So, yeah. I hope I did it justice. I don't know. But here you all go. Set after 5x07.**

* * *

As the bell on the door of The Brew jingled, Spencer looked up from her conversation. Veronica Hastings had just entered the café and took only a moment to locate the familiar brunette and the boy beside her. As Spencer's eyes met her mother's, she gave a small smile.

"Hey." The younger of the two Hastings offered as a greeting as she gestured towards the plush chair in front of her. "Have a seat."

Mrs. Hastings returned the smile as she took a seat in the armchair across from the couple on the couch.

"Toby?" A voice announced, signaling that Toby and Spencer's order was ready. This prompted Toby to stand from his spot and go towards the counter. Now alone, Spencer quickly spoke up to fill the silence.

"Sorry, we were both hungry and weren't sure if you would get out of work on time, but if you want to order-"

"Spencer," Veronica light-heartedly cut her daughter off mid-rant. "It's fine, I wasn't sure how late I'd run either. I'll go place my order; I'll be right back." She patted her daughters knee as she walked away.

Both Veronica and Toby returned a moment later, Veronica tucking her receipt away and Toby carrying a tray full of their lunch. Toby lowered the tray onto the table and set a drink and a plate in front of Spencer. "Iced mocha and a grilled cheese for the lovely lady."

"What'd you get?" Spencer questioned as Toby slid beside her. She delicately took a bite of her sandwich. Both women looked at Toby for a response and Spencer gave a snort as she watched Toby take about a quarter of his sandwich into his mouth at once.

Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, Toby finished chewing and swallowing what was in his mouth before speaking. "Sorry." He directed his apology towards Mrs. Hastings. "Roasted turkey _et le fromage._"

Spencer smirked and hummed a noise of approval. "Impressive." At this, Toby held his sandwich out in her direction. She looked at him as if to confirm permission before taking a bite. "_Très bon._"

"Veronica?"

"Excuse me." Veronica Hastings stood from her chair to get her order. Once she had grabbed her own plate and cup of coffee - black, no sugar, of course - she turned to walk back to the armchair she previously resided in. Looking in the direction she was headed, she paused momentarily as she took in the couple she was sharing lunch with. Both were hunched over the coffee table, staring at a book. She could see Toby's hand on her daughter's back as his other hand pointed out something in the book, making both he and Spencer laugh. With only a few paces, Veronica Hastings was back at their spot in the café. "What's that?" She queried.

Spencer was still getting used to her mother being...well a mother. With all of the recent events over the past few months, Spencer's relationship with her mother had changed. No longer was her mother always pushing Spencer to be perfect to the point of impossibility. She no longer said everything to Spencer in an accusatory tone. Her question now was simply one of loving curiosity, not one of anger and suspicion. Since Spencer and her mother had spent time alone in a hotel room away from Spencer's father, they had developed a relationship closer to that of a typical mother and daughter.

"It's one of those stupid coffee table books." Spencer shrugged, still falling into the routine of being the intelligent girl who wasn't distracted by trivial pleasures of life.

"I have a couple on my coffee table." Toby interjected. "They're a different form of entertainment. A change of pace."

Mrs. Hastings nodded with a smile. She then pursed her lips together, preparing to tell her daughter the information she had been keeping inside until the right time. Even if now wasn't exactly the perfect time, it wouldn't be the first time she had dropped unpleasant information on her daughter at a bad time. With a sigh, she called the attention of her daughter. "Spencer." Even her daughter's name came out as a sigh. Both Spencer and Toby looked at the woman across from them. Spencer's eyes and facial features already displayed worry. "I know you haven't been home lately. I haven't been either, really." Veronica had been spending most nights in a hotel while she figured out what was to be of her relationship with Peter and what was to happen to the house, but she continued on towards the point of this discussion. "That's not important though." Another sigh. "You're sister is in town."

"What?" Spencer's brows knit together. Just as Veronica had expected. Toby's hand that was working at brushing crumbs from his shirt went to Spencer's back as a sign of support. It was true that Spencer had been staying with him in his loft above the Brew. With all going on at her house and her parents current state of separation, Veronica hadn't even expressed any anger in Spencer living with her boyfriend. Honestly, it was probably better that way. But the appearance of Spencer's sister would only worsen issues at home. "Why? When?" Spencer began to ramble as Toby just stared expectantly, waiting for answers.

"I'm not entirely sure. When I stopped by yesterday, she was there. I don't know what drew her here or what she plans to do. Honestly, sweetheart, I'm as in the dark as you are. Things are just..." The woman trailed off, rubbing a hand over her face. Never before the past few months would Veronica Hastings ever show her distress.

"Mom." Spencer called, almost in a whisper. "I can help you. Whatever you need, just-"

"Thank you Spencer, but I'm okay. I'll be okay. This isn't how I wanted to spend lunch with you two. But I suppose Toby is well aware, by now, that our family is far from perfect."

"Mrs. Hastings-"

"Mom." Toby was grateful Spencer interjected. He was unsure of what to say. "Really, whatever I can do. Just say the word. And as far as lunch goes, I'm glad you told me. It's not your fault that the mere mention of Melissa's presence is enough to ruin things."

"Spencer." Both Veronica and Toby chastised.

"I'm not sorry." Spencer's voice rose slightly. "It's true."

"I think it's time for me to head out." Spencer went to stop her mother. "No, really. I need to get back to work."

"Okay." Spencer conceded. She stood from the couch and stepped around the table to hug her mother. As she and her mother parted, she stared into her mother's dark eyes with a look she hoped expressed the support she wished to give. She was not prepared, though, for the surprise she received next. Her mother stepped towards Toby and hugged him. The two usually parted ways with a handshake. Spencer was aware that her mother had finally warmed up to Toby, but never before had she expressed such fondness. As Veronica Hastings excused herself back to work, the pair stood in shock.

"Did she just...?"

"Yeah." Toby nodded, just as confused.

"Wow."

"Yeah." It seemed as if that was all Toby could say.

* * *

After Spencer and Toby had cleared their spot from lunch, the went up to the loft. Getting a glass of water from the kitchen, Toby looked over his shoulder to see a defeated-looking Spencer seated on the couch.

"Spence." He drew out. She lifted her hands to her face and kept them there for a moment before running her fingers through her hair to push it back. The heavy sigh that accompanied this gesture further worried Toby. He set his glass on the table and sat beside his girlfriend, turning his body so he could see her fully. He reached out to grab her hands in his. "Babe, please say something."

"What do you want me to say, Toby? The Wicked Witch is back but everything is lovely?" Spencer hollered, frustrated with everything.

"I just want to know what you're thinking. What's going on up there." He pointed towards her head before kissing her hands that he was still holding between his own. His voice was calm, soft, just like it always was when they were arguing or Spencer was upset.

"Damn it, Toby, why do always do this?" While he was worried at first, Toby heard the playfulness in Spencer's voice, however small it was.

"Do what?" He played dumb.

"Be all calm, cool, and collected and say things that make me forget that I'm angry." Spencer paused. Her hand reached out of Toby's grip to caress the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" This time he really was confused.

"For yelling at you. Out of everyone in my life, you're the last person I should be yelling at. You're the one who keeps me sane."

"Apology accepted," Toby paused now, "but is that all I'm good for?" He watched as the corners of Spencer's eyes crinkled as she smiled. Finally he could relax a bit.

"Definitely not." Spencer said slowly before leaning in to thank him with a kiss. As she pulled away, she could tell that he wasn't ready to stop what they had been doing.

"Spence." He drew her name out as he had before, but this was more of a whine. Sometimes she just liked to watch him get worked up.

"Toby." She replied with a smirk, mocking his whine. As soon as she saw his slight pout, she laughed. Deciding she had waited long enough, she gave in and met his lips once more.


End file.
